Mírame a los ojos
by Lawless Sakury
Summary: Sakura es una chica temerosa y frágil, Syaoran es el chico más deseado pero también el más inalcanzable... cuando se conozcan... ¿se odiarán o se amarán? MÁS SUMMARY ADENTRO!


**_Mírame a los ojos_**

_**Por: Lawless Sakury**_

**Summary: **_Sakura es una chica muy temerosa rodeada de preocupaciones y ansiedades, Syaoran es el chico más deseado en la escuela, tiene la apariencia y el dinero, pero también es el chico menos alcanzable de la historia pero aún así deseado por millones de chicas, también odia a todo ser humano en la Tierra¿cambiará de parecer después de conocer a la dulce y solitaria Sakura o permanecerá igual?_

Sakura: 16; grado 10 

_**Tomoyo: 16; grado 10**_

_**Syaoran: 18; grado 12**_

_**Eriol: 18; grado 12**_

_Es mi primer fic, así que por favor díganme su opinión, sé que no es muy bueno, pero aún así aceptaré todos sus comentarios, gracias._

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes no. :P_

**Capítulo 1**

**Inevitable**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas miraban el cielo nublado y gris. Era seguro que llovería esa noche y para su mala suerte ella tenía que quedarse en casa, no era que odiara estar ahí, al contrario, le encantaba estar con su padre y hermano, pero el problema era su madrastra, ella era la persona más horrible en el mundo, no físicamente, ya que era hermosa –aunque no alcanzaba la belleza de su madre- pero en su actitud ella no mostraba respeto hacia ella o hacia su hermano. Touya estaba fuera todo el día y rara vez lo veía, su padre permanecía siempre dentro de su cuarto por una misteriosa razón y Ren –el nombre de su madrastra- siempre caminaba por la casa, como si ésta fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Suspira tristemente, su aliento cálido golpeando la fría ventana causando que se empañara. Todo empezó después de la muerte de su madre, su pesadilla empezó desde entonces, su madre se llamaba Nadesico y murió cuatro años atrás.

Toca la ventana sintiendo su frialdad debajo de sus dedos mientras atestiguaba el primer grito de furia del cielo, pequeñas gotas empiezan a golpear la ventana. Podía sentir su corazón llorar junto al cielo, odiaba la lluvia, porque su madre murió en un día nublado y lluvioso como este...

"Aquí estás" escucha a alguien decir detrás de ella

Mira el reflejo de su padre en la ventana, él le sonreía de manera cálida, no era esa sonrisa que solía darle cuando Nadesico todavía vivía, pero era aún una cálida sonrisa dirigida de padre a hija. Voltea para mirarlo directamente y le sonríe un poco.

"Te estaba buscando" dice él entrando a su habitación

"No necesitas hacerlo más... aquí estoy" le dice ella

La sonrisa de Fujitaka se hace un poco más grande y le abraza por la espalda, ella cierra los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su calidez.

"Wow... mira eso" susurra él, mirando los truenos.

Ella abre los ojos mirando al cielo, de nuevo. No estaba disfrutando mirando el cielo, sólo estaba... recordando y trayendo su dolor de vuelta.

"Odio los días lluviosos" susurra hacia sí misma, pero Fujitaka escucha claramente lo que dice

"Yo los amo... porque tu madre los amaba también" dice él

"Desearía que estuviera aquí" susurra mientras una pequeña lágrima se hacía camino desde su mejilla a su mentón.

"Ella siempre estará contigo, sin importar lo que pase" dice él forzándola a que le mirase, le mira tristemente y remueve la lágrima con su pulgar "no tienes que llorar, mi pequeña" dice él con ternura "yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque nieve, llueva o relampaguee, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte" dice él

"Eso es a lo que le temo" dice ella tristemente, tratando de detener sus lágrimas, no quería preocupar a su padre.

"Ren te busca, padre" dice Touya entrando a la habitación de su hermana pequeña. Sakura regresa su mirada a la ventana.

Fujitaka asiente un poco sin mirarle, baja su cabeza hasta que ésta se coloca sobre el hombro de Sakura.

"Sólo sonríe como siempre haces, estoy seguro de que a tu madre le hubiera encantado ver tu hermosa sonrisa" susurra él en su oído

Ella sonríe, Fujitaka sonríe también.

"Tengo que irme ahora" dice colocando un suave beso sobre su mejilla mientras ella asentía, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que su padre fuera donde Ren, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que eran una pareja... después de todo.

Él se para derecho y camina silenciosamente hacia la puerta, coloca una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Touya y sonríe un poco antes de salir de la habitación.

"Lo preocupas" dice Touya colocándose junto a ella "y también me preocupas a mí"

"Todavía sigo pensando que todo pasó por..." susurra ella

"¡Deja eso!" dice Touya seriamente hacia ella, ella le mira "no lo digas... no es verdad" él susurra

Sakura regresa su mirada hacia la tormenta que tomaba lugar fuera del cristal.

"Aunque no lo diga... pienso en eso... todo el tiempo" dice ella "siempre aparece en mis sueños... siempre" dice ella suavemente

"La cena pronto estará servida... te llamaré" dice él y con eso sale de la habitación.

Se abraza a sí misma con fuerza, no quería pensar en eso... en verdad no quería, pero cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo, su mente se llenaba de culpa haciendo que recordara de nuevo todo... todo lo que estaba detrás de la muerte de su madre.

Algo llama su atención desde el reflejo de la ventana, algo brillante, voltea su rostro hacia él, estaba colocado sobre su estante, se levanta de su silla y camina hacia él. Lo mira y sonríe dulcemente, era un collar, lo recibió de Tomoyo y Eriol... sus mejores amigos, era para que ella los recordara, pero no lo necesitaba para recordar a unos amigos tan maravillosos, jamás. Todavía recordaba el día de la despedida, había llorado todas sus lágrimas mientras Tomoyo había hecho lo mismos, pero al final, estaban felices de haberse conocido y prometieron que se volverían a encontrar, no importaba cuándo o dónde, ella estaba segura ocurriría, tarde o temprano.

Se sienta sobre su cama vacía, toma un cuaderno y una pluma debajo de ella y lo abre para empezar a escribir debajo de sus últimas notas.

**_A veces siento como si toda la vida que queda dentro de mí saliera silenciosamente y desapareciera con el siempre fluyente aire. Mis esperanzas de vivir se van lentamente y mi ansiedad de morir crece con cada lágrima que cae. Siempre sueño con un futuro mejor, donde encuentro a alguien que me ame y se preocupe por mi, pero sé que es una cosa imposible, porque nadie puede amarme más de lo que tú me amaste. Sé que todavía queda un largo camino que debo correr... pero honestamente me temo estoy segura que no podré vencer este dolor, porque no estás más a mi lado para detener mi caída a la oscuridad y para luego guiarme a la luz._**

Deja escapar un suspiro y cierra el cuaderno, escribía todo lo que sentía y pensaba en él.

"¡Sakura... la cena está servida!" grita Touya

"¡Ahora bajo!" dice ella como respuesta. Se voltea y voltea y coloca su cuaderno dentro de una caja, deja su cuarto y apaga la luz, cierra la puerta.

Sakura llega a la cocina y se coloca en su silla que estaba a la derecha de su padre y a la izquierda de Touya. Fujitaka ya estaba en su lugar al igual que Ren, su pelo era café y lacio, estaba amarrado en un chongo alto. Sus ojos eran como unos zafiros, su expresión mostraba autoridad y elegancia, era hermosa, pero no alcanzaba a Nadesico.

"¿Terminaste con tus cosas?" Ren le pregunta

"Sí, ya he empacado mis cosas más preciadas" dice ella, esperando a que Touya se sentara.

"Eso es genial, ya que mañana partiremos al mediodía" dice ella

Touya toma asiento.

"Ittadakimasu" dicen todos a coro y empiezan a comer.

El silencio se hizo presente entre todos, todo lo que podías escuchar eran los tenedores golpeando los platos.

"¿Ambos están seguros que quieren mudarse de Tomoeda?" pregunta Fujitaka cuando terminó de comer.

"Claro" dice Sakura

"Absolutamente" dice Touya al mismo tiempo

"Genial" dice Fujitaka y sonríe.

"Gracias por la comida" dice Sakura y sube a su habitación.

Entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, se acuesta en su cama y mira al cielo. Estaba muy cansada así que sus párpados se cierran lentamente guiándola al mundo de los sueños.

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Es mi primer historia, así que espero sean críticos... es como una introducción a la vida de Sakura, el próximo capítulo conocerá a las chicas nuevas y tal vez a Syaoran, ya que empiezan sus clases.


End file.
